No Puedes
by xsakuxsasux
Summary: Veía su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras me decía "éste es el final" ¿y qué podía hacer yo? ella había tomado la desición de casarse y a mi no me importó tener un romance con ella hasta que llegara la fecha, ya nada podía hacer.


Era de noche, yo veía su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras me decía que éste era el final, y que ya nunca más la podría ver como lo estuve haciendo en los últimos meses. La razón… ella se casaría, y yo no podía hacer nada, porque ya la había hecho sufrir en el pasado. Su nombre es Sakura y el mío es Sasuke.

Ella y yo compartíamos una historia que comenzaba en nuestros años de secundaria, ahí fue donde la conocí y donde tiempo después me enamoré de ella; pero cuando terminamos nuestros estudios de colegio, nos tocaba decidir nuestro futuro en diferentes universidades, ella se iba a Londres y yo me iría a Estados Unidos. Por un tiempo nuestra relación duró, hasta que el tiempo ya no nos alcanzaba y ni siquiera podíamos hablar, así que decidimos terminar.

No supe de ella en 6 años. Después un día cualquiera, a causa de un amigo en común, me enteré de que ella había re hecho su vida con otro sujeto, que en dos meses se casaría con él y que ya había vuelto a nuestra ciudad natal, Konoha.

Aunque yo también había tenido otras relaciones con mujeres, ella seguía siendo la principal, así que en cuanto me enteré de esto, no pude evitarlo y volví también a Konoha, tenía que verla y comprobar con sus propias palabras que era cierto lo que me habían dicho.

Así, cuando la volví a ver algo en mí también re nació, creo que nunca me pude olvidar de su sonrisa y su mirada que siempre me hipnotizaba, y parece que ella tampoco se había logrado olvidar de mi, porque en cuanto nos vimos, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron como cargas magnéticas opuestas que necesitaban estar juntas, en verdad siempre fuimos así, ya que somos como dos polos contrarios, pero como dicen los opuestos se atraen. Luego de ese encuentro comenzamos una relación a escondidas, ella me había dicho que no podía dejar al otro sujeto porque también lo amaba y no podía hacerle daño estando a poco tiempo de casarse. Yo no pude hacer mucho, ya que también la quería y no la podía forzar, a demás de que si ella estaba bien con el otro, no podía hacerla sufrir con una decisión.

Como dije en un principio, este era la última noche que la podría ver como "mía" ya que el día de mañana ella se casaba. Ella no dejaba de llorar, y yo no la podía ver así, entonces a lo único que atiné fue a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque bien sabía que no era tan así, la besé y pasamos nuestra última noche juntos.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levantó temprano para bañarse y comenzar a arreglarse, yo me hice el dormido para hacerle las cosas más fáciles, a los minutos después la escuché murmurar un [i]"ojala esta boda fuera la de nosotros y no la mía con Sai"[/i] eso terminó por destrozarme, ella no quería esta boda y yo no había podido impedirlo, la decisión ya estaba tomada y la había tomado ella, pensando que sería lo mejor para los dos. Luego se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta, era la amiga de Sakura, diciéndole que ya era hora, entonces escucho que ella le responde [i]"dile por favor, que aun lo amo, y no creo que se pase en mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca"[/i] posterior a esto se escucha como la puerta se cierra y entra su amiga y me dice:

- ¿No estabas dormido verdad? – me preguntó sentándose a mi lado, yo me había sentado en cuanto escuché la puerta cerrarse.

- No, me desperté antes que ella – dije sin ánimos, sentándome en la cama.

- ¿Entonces escuchaste lo que ella dijo?

- Si, que todavía me ama… pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Ella ya decidió casarse con el idiota de Sai, fue su decisión – comenzaba a molestarme esta situación, y todo por la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

- Bueno veamos – miró su reloj de pulsera – no debería aconsejarte esto, pero, aun no son las tres de la tarde, y la boda es a las tres treinta, tienes tiempo para llegar – me miró – claro si tomas un auto rápido como por ejemplo el mío, conste esto es una sugerencia – sonrió – a demás si eres capaz de hacer realmente feliz a mi amiga, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecería.

- ¿Entonces insinúas que debo irrumpir en la boda y que me prestarás tu auto para llegar? – sonreí de lado ante la idea.

- Solo si tú quieres – dijo sacudiendo las llaves de su auto.

- Claro que si – se las arrebaté y comencé a vestirme rápidamente, algo formal, ya que iba a una boda, y antes de irme la miré – Gracias Ino.

Bajé rápidamente al estacionamiento para busca el auto de Ino, al encontrarlo me subí y aceleré a fondo, debía llegar rápido a esa boda e impedir que la mujer que quería se casara y sufriera por no poder estar con el hombre que de verdad amaba.

Al llegar a la boda, ésta estaba dando inicio y yo me infiltré como amigo de la novia, luego daría las explicaciones necesarias. Me ubiqué y vi como iba entrando Sakura en su vestido de novia a la iglesia, debo admitir que se veía triste, no era esa sonrisa que me mostraba a mí cada vez que nos juntábamos, ella me vio y su rostro mostró confusión pero a la vez alegría, yo sólo sonreía de lado, ella sabe qué significa… le había dicho que todo iba a estar bien, e iba a cumplir mi palabra. La ceremonia avanzó y al momento típico que muestran en las películas [i]"si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre"[/i] nunca pensé que yo iba a ser el sujeto que se opone, en verdad nunca me imaginé en esta situación… pero en cuanto vi la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura pude adivinar que ella nunca se esperó esto. Me acerqué al altar y me puse al lado de ella, diciendo lo que nunca hice en público dije esto textualmente [i]"yo la amo, y estoy seguro de que ella también a mí, y no permitiré que se case con una persona sólo por el miedo de hacerla sufrir a costa de su felicidad"[/i] luego de esa frase, todos en la iglesia se sorprendieron, incluido el novio que según Sakura, no se sorprendía por nada; el padre preguntó entonces que si ella y Sai querían seguir con esta unión y éste fue su diálogo:

- Por supuesto que si, es decir, yo lo escogí a él para casarme – dijo Sakura, yo ya me esperaba una respuesta como esa, conociendo lo comprometida que es – ¿y tú que dices Sai?

- No puedo permitir que hagas esto, si lo amas a él bien… pero no finjas que sientes algo tan fuerte por mí como para casarte conmigo, eso nos haría daño a ambos por estar viviendo una mentira, esto realmente me duele, pero sería un cínico si permitiera que una mujer que no me ama estuviera a mi lado siendo que se que piensa en otro… así que – se dirigió a mi – ¿vas a tomar mi lugar ahora o no? ¿La cuidarás? Y ¿La protegerás ante todo?

- Por supuesto – dije tomando la mano de ella.

- Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, por favor padre siga con la ceremonia con ellos – y sin decir más comenzó a irse de la iglesia algo enojado asotando la puerta de entrada en cuanto salió.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – le pregunté.

- Claro que si – me sonrió ahora si como siempre, miramos al padre y él reanudó la ceremonia, nos casamos… no recuerdo haber sonreído tanto en mi vida, ese día fue especial, después de mucho tiempo por fin podía decir que ella era totalmente mía y que estaba feliz de serlo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
